the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Waiting on the Update to Update
I'm not in the best mood right now. I had an appointment with a urologist yesterday. The only way to get rid of the cysts is with surgery, so I'ma... I'ma gonna be doing that at some point in the hopefully near future. ---- So, the gen 7 starters were revealed... and why does everyone hate poppllio? I mean, I'd understand everyone thinking that he's like the least the of the three starters, the Chespin of generation 7. I mean, he's not the worst designed starter that's been out there (personally I like his design more than Rowlet). Honestly, I think that I'm going to pick him for my first play-through of sun/moon, unless his subtype is something like ice (seriously, an ice subtyping negates anything good about the water typing, while allowing it to use moves that it probably knew otherwise, like ice beam). Or if he doesn't get a subtype at all. ---- So 2016 has been a pretty terrible year, hasn't it? I'm talking about both on the micro and macro scale. For instance, with animation, this year has some pretty good animated films like Zootopia and Kung Fu Panda 3. However, it looks like it's going to also have a large compilation of some of the worst films in animated history. I mean, there's been Norm of the North. Nut Job is getting a sequel. And then there's Sausage Party, which... looks to be like every other pandering "see! Look! Look! We're not for child! Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" adult cartoon, and oh boy am I going to have a fun time with this if that leaked script wasn't a hoax. That being said, television animation is doing pretty good. And Nick most of all seems to be surprising me. I've already talked about The Loud House before, and it's getting better and I think they're moving past some of the problems I've had with the very early episodes - like some of the characters blending too much into the background. There's an episode I'm debating doing an admirable for, Along Came a Sister, but I think I'll hold out a little more. Give it a chance to top that one because there's still plenty of potential. Also, surprisingly enough, Spongebob has gotten better. Actually, that's kind of an understatement. The later episodes in season 9, well they actually feel like episodes from season 2 and 3, with the improved and smooth animation of season 9. A lot of people have been wondering if Stephen Hillenburg's return could have saved the show, and it's still hard to tell if that's exactly what did it. Because some of the old writers have returned too, like Kaz. And, I think most of my Top 25 Modern Spongebob episodes came from season 9 (with maybe season 5 surpassing it), so it was definitely already on the uptick. I've seen most of the episodes so far, with the exceptions of Spongebob Longpants/Larry's Gym which weren't available on amazon, and Sold! onwards, for pretty much the same reason. I think the only atrocity out of this stretch so far is Patrick! The Game, but other than that... all of the problems with the series are massively toned down, if not gone completely. There are some grossout gags, but grossout doesn't hold up any episode, and it could have been really easy for them to go down that route in some episodes (The Sewers of Bikini Bottom for instance). The character appearances are much more balanced. Sandy gets many more appearances, Pearl even gets her own episode. The only character I think hasn't really appeared regularly is Mrs. Puff. The mean-spirited tone is gone completely. And that is the biggest improvement, by far. Almost every episode could have easily turned out... horrible, if we had season-seven Mr. Krabs, season-six Spongebob, or season-eight Patrick. Compare something like Two Thumbs Down to Stuck in the Wringer for instance. In both of them, Spongebob gets an injury that harms his life significantly. However, in the former episode the town is actually really supportive. Also, the one who caused Spongebob's injury was Spongebob himself. Sanctuary! could have easily turned into a grossout horror show - the episode is basically Spongebob becoming a crazy old cat lady. Even Patrick himself is finally tolerable again. He doesn't do as many horrible things anymore - not that he never causes problems. But he does suffer consequences for what he's done, in episodes like the aforementioned Sanctuary! Keep in mind though that it took them a few episodes to get back to this kind of quality. Not that episodes like Lost in Bikini Bottom ''or ''Company Picnic are bad... they're just more dull, as the writers seem to be trying to get back into the characters. Did you hear that Teen Titans Go, and Powerpuff 2016 are having a crossover? Because I certainly did. Honestly, this is... really really predictable. Think of it like a business executive type. As far as I know, Teen Titans Go still has high ratings. Powerpuff 2016 has been tanking. So, the business people are hoping that if they mix the two, it'll get Teen Titans Go fans to enjoy Powerpuff 2016. The problem is that Powerpuff 2016 is a worse show, at least on a technical level. For instance, Teen Titans Go doesn't have a fuck ton of animation errors that should be extremely easy to clean up. You're not cavemen, you have technology. Use it. The episodes that I could review keep piling up. ---- So, what about the world on the macro scale? Honestly, I don't like talking about politics. Not because it makes other people angry - no matter what I talk about - but because it depresses me, and yes, politics brings out the worst in anyone. It's like a magic trick - you make anyone angry in two sentences. I mean... I'm hesitant to even talk about issues. It took me a lot of internal building to make the Screams of Silence, the Peter-Assment, and the Homer Badman reviews. Hey, the Homer Badman review is back on YouTube. I know that I sound... paranoid that I keep saying this, but trust me. They could have easily backfired and gone down in flames. I'ts just sometimes... in the world, it gets hard to stay quiet, especially when things get... especially, especially stupid. One thing that really made me tempted to get into the current political squabbles were... believe it nor, the Ghostbusters trailer. And I don't give a crap about Ghostbusters. So, here's the story. For about... 3-5 years, there have been a bunch of people trying to tell I guess... "nerd culture" that Ms. Pac-Man is sexist. Why... because it replaces the male character with a female one, and it apparently sends the message that "this is the version that you're ''supposed to play." Meanwhile, doing the same exact thing for Ghostbusters is... sexist. Yeah... that makes sense. /sarcasm. Let's talk about the facts, shall we? First of all, the original Pac-Man was one of the first video games aimed at women. Also, if it wasn't called "Pac-Man" you wouldn't know the gender of the character you play as. Secondly, Ms. Pac-Man was not made by the Namco, the company responsible for Pac-Man. Midway made Ms. Pac-Man without Namco's consent or knowledge, and this lead to much litigation over rights, and the game isn't mentioned in Namco's archives. In spite of this, Ms. Pac-Man is a technically superior game to the original Pac-Man. The AI is improved, and it has new maze designs. Which really kind of hurts the "''this ''is the version that ''you're supposed to play" story, at least in terms of condescension. Apparently it's insulting when people make a better version of a product for female players. The trailer for Ghostbusters on the other hand, has CGI effects that are 10 years out of date. The first ghost they use looks like it comes out of The Haunted Mansion. A film that came out in 2003, and didn't have the best CGI effects, even for the time. The comedy is painful, and also the "Angry Black Woman" is a stereotype that we've been told we should be disgusted with and angry with for about a decade or two now. So... there's that. So, I'm going to wait while they give me some contrived reason why the better product should be demeaned and the inferior product should be praised. And this is just the apex of it, really. And the frustrations are coming into a peaking point, especially this year and quite a bit of last year too. I may not talk about it much, but I am aware of what goes on in the world. And, like any source of news - what you hear makes you angry, or depressed. Let's just take the college kangaroo courts for example. In this current climate, I would not allow my children of either gender to go to college. I would tell them to pick a different career option, and I would outright refuse to cosign a loan. Let me put it like this, while Obama is saying that everyone should go to college, Biden is saying that 1 in 5 women are sexually assaulted in college. Doesn't that strike anyone as kind of... odd? Odd or fucking terrifying, take your pick. I just don't really know how to deal with these feelings and they tend to build up. ---- This political anger, disgust, depression, and apathy lead to the creation of Alone Together. I don't know the fate of this series, but... I feel like I have to continue it in some form, if only for my sanity. The series stars a single-father (not by death) with his three children. From my plans, it seemed that Julie expressed my anger and apathy. Oscar expressed my depression and apathy. And Grace expressed my disgust and my apathy. Alone Together is the story of people, actual people, in a world of statistics. It might get the novelization treatment too. You know that Family Guy episode "Brian Griffin's House of Payne." Yeah, I'll probably do the inverse of what happened to Brian's script to get it where I want to go. The only problem is that it's hard to tell this story outside of an episodic format. You know, there are episodes that jump around with POV. One episode stars the neighbors for instance. Also, in a "realistic setting" it'd be... cartoonish to how often a single family gets screwed over. It's definitely possible for a family to be screwed over this many, but you'd have to be excessively unlucky. I dunno, I've just been wanting to post about frustrations with the world, as life gets... complicated. What do you think I should do? I can imagine the follow-up to Zootopia will be interesting. Category:Miscellaneous